


Give Me A Taste.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt sharing on Kinkbingo. Tommy and Adam share some ice cream and some other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Short and porny.

"You don't even like ice cream." Adam complains as Tommy holds the tub of ice cream away from him. They’re in bed, their first lazy day in bed for a long time. Both of them naked, sweat still cooling on their skins from the last round. He'd asked Tommy to go get something they could eat in bed and Tommy has come back with ice cream and two spoons.

　

"Share." Adam adds, trying to make a grab for Tommy who just scoots over in the bed some more. 

　

"Convince me, I like this flavor." Tommy shrugs, pulling the lid off of the tub and dropping it on the dresser beside him.

　

"Sharing is caring." Adam says, nudging Tommy with his foot. Tommy just giggles and scoops out a spoonful of ice cream, licking it off his lips and it makes Adam want to taste him, not the ice cream. He rolls closer and steals a kiss, Tommy's lips cool but quickly warming beneath his as they share a kiss; he can never get enough of Tommy.

　

When he breaks the kiss, Tommy gets another spoonful of ice cream, offering it to Adam this time, like he's decided to share. He leans in and licks the cold sweet, ice cream. He licks it off the spoon and then shares the taste in another kiss. 

　

"I like ice cream better this way." Tommy hums, offering Adam the whole tub.

　

"Want to share now?" Adam asks.

　

"Yes, I want to share." Tommy smiles, pushing and pulling till Adam is on his back, holding a tub of ice cream and a spoon, Tommy straddling his waist, saucy smile on his lips. He picks up the other spoon, takes a spoonful and then drops it onto Adam's chest. He almost jumps out of his skin it's so cold, but then Tommy's mouth is on his skin, licking up the ice cream, mouth warm on Adam's skin, sharing the flavor and tasting Adam's skin, chasing away the chill. 

　

"I think I like your version of sharing." Adam sighs happily. He loves this, how easy things are between them, they share everything. They share a home, a life, their bodies, pleasure and it never gets old. He shared his heart with Tommy before he shared his body, declared love before lust and it has worked for them. He has a feeling they always will, at least he hopes they do. He wants to share his life with Tommy forever.

　

"It tastes better mixed with you." Tommy tells him, before dropping another spoonful, but Adam's prepared for the cold this time, less shocked by it. Tommy licks it off his skin again, breath warm on Adam's skin and it makes him moan a little.

　

"I like your way of eating ice cream, less calories when you lick it off me as well." Adam laughs.

　

"Doesn't seem like we're sharing though, want a taste?" Tommy asks, offering him a spoonful. Adam wraps his lips around the spoon, letting Tommy share it with him and then he kisses Tommy while his mouth is still cold.

　

"Maybe I want to taste it off of your skin." Adam suggests and Tommy just smiles and rolls off of him. They’re probably making a mess, but he doesn't care, they can clean up afterwards. Adam takes a spoon and the ice cream and drops a little on Tommy's stomach, knowing that he doesn't like too much cold. Adam licks it up with his tongue and then sucks at the sticky skin. 

　

"Yeah, this is my idea of sharing." Adam says, following a drip of ice cream down to Tommy's hip, close to his cock, breathing cold breath out over Tommy's cock.

　

"I think I like your idea of sharing as well." Tommy groans. Adam gets another spoonful, drops it high on Tommy's stomach, lets it melt and follows the trails down, licking up every trace of sweetness he can find. 

　

"Tease." Tommy complains.

　

"Want more ice cream?" Adam asks.

　

"No, I want more you." Tommy groans.

　

Adam puts the ice cream on the floor beside the bed and the spoons, he doesn't care if it melts, he can buy more ice cream, but he's never about to miss a chance to share himself with Tommy. He licks over Tommy's stomach and hips, tasting salt from his skin and sweetness from the ice cream. He licks a strip up Tommy's cock, loving the sound Tommy makes. He loves sharing himself with Tommy, loves the way they fit together, feel when they are together. The day he shared his heart with Tommy was the best day of his life. 

　

He sucks the head of Tommy's cock into his mouth, swallowing around Tommy, loving each moan and sound of pleasure that Tommy shares with him. They don't hold back from each other, they share everything. Tommy's hands slide into his hair, not trying to get him to take more, just holding on, he even fights not to buck his hips, even though Adam knows it isn't easy not to.

　

Adam grips his hips, holding Tommy down so he doesn't have to fight to stay still. He slides his lips down, all the way to the base, taking Tommy into his throat. He loves that he is the first man to share this kind of pleasure with Tommy, to make him feel like this. Tommy moans his name, over and over, it makes Adam's chest feel full, his heart aches with how much he loves this man. Tommy warns him when he's close, pushing the words out between moans and then he's coming and Adam swallows around him, loving the way Tommy tastes. Tommy pulls at him till they are kissing, sharing Tommy's taste, hints of sweetness still lingering from the ice cream they have been eating. 

　

Adam ends up on his back again, Tommy on him, they share kisses and then Tommy is sliding down, kissing and sucking at his chest and nipples and then lower, teeth nipping at his hip right before warm lips wrap around his cock. He moans, holding Tommy close as he licks and sucks at Adam's cock, taking more and more each time he takes Adam into his mouth. His body feels tight, strung out, so close to the edge and all he needs is a little more. Tommy's nails trailing down his side, sharp pleasure pain and he barely groans out a warning in time, but Tommy doesn't choke, just swallows, used to sharing this pleasure with Adam. His body is tingling with aftershocks and then Tommy is kissing him, sharing his taste. They curl around each other, sharing body heat, too tired and lazy to bother cleaning up now when it can wait till later. All he wants to do right now is lie in the bed he shares with the man he loves, the man he shares his heart with, he can't imagine anything better.

　

The End.


End file.
